


Winner Take All

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Competition, F/M, Femdom, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: eyes, competition</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winner Take All

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: eyes, competition

She had a mouth on her and a way of darting around bludgers that Marcus had to admit was easy on the eyes. It didn't much matter that Katie Bell was on the other team, he appreciated good flying no matter what team a player was on. His team caught the snitch first, and her eyes flashed unholy fire at the loss of the match. Marcus didn't doubt that she would berate her team afterward. What good captain wouldn't? He smirked at her and flew off, thinking that she looked fantastic with the flush rising along her cheeks and her eyes shining.

Katie was waiting for him when he left the locker room. His other teammates had already left, and he had been the last one there. She slammed him up against the wall and attacked his mouth with hers. He pushed at her jersey, sliding his hands beneath the fabric. She slapped his hands away even as she was undoing his trousers, and they broke their kiss just long enough to pull off their kit tops. Even their kissing was competitive, even undressing. This had happened once before, quite by accident, but Merlin only knew that once had been enough for Marcus to get addicted. It was fast and hard and without pity, just the way he liked it.

Katie pushed him down to the floor and straddled his waist. He palmed a breast in one hand, fingers pulling at her taut nipple. Katie made a keening sound, arching into his touch, even as she rucked up her skirt and revealed bare skin. _Naughty, naughty,_ he almost said, but then she was sinking down on top of him, already wet and aching, and he could only groan at the feel of her on top of him. She rode him hard, her hands on his thighs behind her. He had both her breasts in his hands now, fingers pulling and twisting her nipples, making her gasp in pleasure. She came abruptly, tightening around him. The fluttering around his cock was too much, and he spilled inside of her.

"I win," Katie said, smirking at him.

Marcus had to laugh. This was a game he always made sure that she won.


End file.
